puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Open The Triangle Gate Championship
The Open The Triangle Gate Championship is the top trios championship in Dragon Gate. It is one of the keystones of the promotion given it's popularity for high level trios matches. The title belts are adorned with emblems for three principles: Mind, Technique, and Body. It is the spiritual successor to the UWA World Trios Championships from the Toryumon Japan days. Overview The first champions were crowed in the finale of the last Rey de Parejas league tournament in 2004 with The Italian Connection of Anthony W. Mori, Milano Collection AT, and YOSSINO defeating Aagan Iisou of "brother" YASSHI, Shuji Kondo, and Takuya Sugawara. Since then, it has proven very difficult for any champion team to maintain hold of the titles for an extended amount of time due to the high level of competition and the frequency of the defenses. Furthermore, it is uncommon for the exact three individuals to have multiple reigns together, with the Do FIXER team of Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi, and Ryo Saito having the most at three and the Jimmyz stable that has a total of 8 reigns. During the first ever reign of the titles under the Italian Connection, Milano became injured with a very serious muscle strain. After teasing some thoughts of having Super Shisa taking in place in the next defense, it was ultimately decided that the belts would be vacated on the February 23, 2005 show at Korakuen Hall. Then head official Yasushi Kanda refused to accept this and made the Blood Generation of CIMA, Naruki Doi, and Shingo Takagi against Final M2K of Kenichiro Arai, Masaaki Mochizuki, and Susumu Yokosuka contender match a provisional (or interim) championship match. The winners would then compete in a proper decision match against Do FIXER on March 6. This reign is not officially recognized as part of the championship lineage. Jack Evans became the first gaijin, or foreign talent, to win a Dragon Gate championship when he teamed with CIMA and BxB Hulk in Blood Generation to win Triangle Gate in a decision match against the Do FIXER team on August 20, 2006. Championship Tournament The second and final Rey De Parejas took place over the course of 20 days from October 3-November 8, 2004. This year featured three teams single block format and was contested for the inagural Open The Triangle Gate Championship wich was created following the Toryumon split to replace the UWA World Trios Championship. Touru Owashi was originally in the tournament but Shuji Kondo repalced him. During the tournament Magnum was replaced by Ryo Saito. Final M2K (K-ness, Masaaki Mochizuki and Susumu Yokosuka), Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito) and Italian Connection (Milano Collection AT, Anthony W. Mori and YOSSINO) were tied with 6 points and it was done a three way elimination match and the winners would face Aagan Iisou (Shuji Kondo, Takuya Sugawara and "brother" YASSHI) in the finals. Italian Connection defeated Do FIXER and Final M2K to face Aagan Iisou at the finals. Notes 1. Originally the match ended in a no contest the match was restarted and ended in a double countout. 2. The match didn't happen. Title History Gallery |-| Champions= Itacontriangle.jpg|Anthony W. Mori, Milano Collection AT, and YOSSINO Cimafujiidoi.jpg|Cima, Don Fujii & Naruki Doi Kishicimayoshitriangle.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada, CIMA, and Masato Yoshino 68.jpg|Ryo Saito, Dragon Kid and Genki Horiguchi Cimahulkjacktriangle.jpg|CIMA, BxB Hulk, and Jack Evans A2c23485.jpg|Gamma, Naruki Doi, and Masato Yoshino POS.hearts.png|BxB Hulk, Anthony W. Mori and Super Shisa Susumucimaryotriangle.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka, CIMA, and Ryo Saito Newhazardtriangle.jpg|BxB Hulk, Shingo Takagi, and Cyber Kong Fujiimochiknesstriangle.jpg|Don Fujii, Masaaki Mochizuki, and K-ness Kandayamatogammatriangle.jpg|Yasushi Kanda, YAMATO, and Gamma Bonofujimochizuki.jpg|Don Fujii, Masaaki Mochizuki, and Akebono Oretachi triangle.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada, Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki tozawajukutriangle.jpg|Taku Iwasa, Kenichiro Arai, and Shinobu takushingokidtriangle.jpg|Taku Iwasa, Shingo Takagi, and Dragon Kid warriorstriangle.jpg|CIMA, Gamma, and Genki Horiguchi Hulk. pac, yoshino.png|BxB Hulk, PAC, and Masato Yoshino 20100513145740bef.jpg|Yasushi Kanda, Kzy, and Takuya Sugawara TeamDoi.jpg|Yasushi Kanda, Takuya Sugawara and Naoki Tanizaki Warriors.png|CIMA, Ricochet and Dragon Kid Gammayamayoshitriangle.jpg|Gamma, YAMATO, and Masato Yoshino doinaokikzytriangle.jpg|Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki and Kzy doiyoshipactriangle.jpg|Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, and PAC doiboyyoshi.jpg|Naruki Doi, Shachihoko BOY, and Masato Yoshino doiboyswann.jpg|Naruki Doi, Shachihoko BOY, and Rich Swann Jimmyztrianglegate.png|Ryo Jimmy Saito, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, and Jimmy Kanda Mad blankey 2.jpg|Akira Tozawa, Naoki Tanisaki and BxB Hulk 34TriangleJimmyz.jpg|Jimmy Susumu, Naoki Tanizaki and Ryo Jimmy Saito 54TriangleJimmyz.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora Kishiwadagammahub.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada, Gamma and HUB millenials.jpg|T-Hawk, Eita, and Flamita M2K.jpg|Jimmy Susumu, Masaaki Mochizuki and K-ness millenials2.jpg|Eita, T-Hawk and U-T madtriangle2.jpg|BxB Hulk, Cyber Kong and YAMATO Madtriangle.png|Naruki Doi, Cyber Kong and Kzy Jimmyzmkkntdjkjs.jpg|Jimmy Kanda, Jimmy Susumu and Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin JimmyzTriangle3.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo Jimmy Saito Dia.Hearts Triangle.jpg|Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki Cgdf.png|CIMA and Don Fujii and Gamma Mec.jpg|Akira Tozawa, T-Hawk and Masato Yoshino Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships